The Jenny Lewis Chronicles Ep1
by MrandMrsTemple
Summary: Set after episode 3.5. Tracy and Harry have an unusual neighbour, the mysterious Jennifer Lewis. Watch what happens when they uncover the truth about Jenny's past and present. Slight spoilers for episode 3.5 in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 1

Dawn on an Eocene jungle.

As the sun came up over the treetops, its heat dried out the rain which had recently fallen, creating a steamy layer all over the jungle floor. Rays of sunlight broke through the few spaces there were between the canopy, bringing light to an otherwise dark jungle. All around were the sounds of birdsong and rasping insects.

Along a lonely jungle path, a small yellow frog hopped quickly through the leaf litter, trying desperately to escape its predator, a small beige coloured dog about the size of a beagle. This was a male cynodictis, or bear dog. He had short, beige coloured fur, a steamlined body like a daschund, a short neck and snout, pointed ears, and a long, thin tail with a slight curve to it at the end.

Throughout the night, this bear dog had been hunting rather unsuccessfully, for lizards, frogs and small rodents. But he had hardly caught any, this frog he was chasing now though, he might just be able to catch. The frog however, was all too aware of this and was hopping frantically towards a large lake at the centre of the jungle. Now it was almost there. The bear dog hurried forward as fast as his long legs could carry him. But alas, he just missed the frog as it hopped into the waters of the lake, where the bear dog could not follow.

The bear dog sniffed peevishly at the water, but then he realised just how thirsty he was. He'd been so busy with his nighttime hunting that he hadn't had time to drink. now, he bent his head down and lapped up the cool water. As he did so, he caught sight of something just below the surface. Was it a rock, a log? No, it was a snout, a crocodile snout.

With a yelp, the bear dog leapt backwards just as a monstrous crocodile lunged out of the water at him, just missing its prey by an inch. The bear dog hurried a safe distance away and stopped to look back at his would be predator. It was dark brown with a beige underbelly. Its orange eyes glared angrily at the bear dog, who now knew that despite his initial thoughts, he was not safe yet. Most ordinary crocodiles simply slither back into the water if they fail to catch their prey, but the bear dog knew that this was no ordinary crocodile.

The pristichampus rose sluggishly up onto its hind legs. Once upright it roared at its prey and charged forward. The bear dog turned and ran along the shore of the lake as fast as he could, even though he knew that the pristichampus was much faster than he was, as well as the fact that it had probably claimed the lives of many of his kind. But the bear dog was determined to not be one of those unfortunates.

Hurriedly, he continued on his way but every time he dared to look back, it seemed that the pristichampus was no further away from him than it had been to start with. It also seemed to be showing no signs of tiring, despite being a cold blooded animal. Now the bear dog knew that running was not to be his salvation. But what was? Of course, hiding! There were hundreds of places to hide in the jungle, he just needed to find one.

As he rounded a tree, he saw what might be a good hiding place, if a very strange one. It was like a bright light, hovering just above the ground, with several transluscent, triangular shards buzzing around it like bees.

The bear dog was initially unsure about this particular hiding place, but the roar of the prisitchampus coming around the tree soon put the decision in his mind for him. Without hesitating, the bear dog hurried through the anomaly, with the pristichampus in hot persuit.

Unbeknownst to both predator and prey, another pair of hungry eyes had watched all the action from the middle of the lake. And now, powered by a long, sinous body, those eyes began to move towards the lake shore, and the anomaly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 2

Tracy Bolton lay in bed in her new room. She was a tall girl of fourteen with long black hair and a pretty face.

The past few months of her life had not been easy. Her mother, a spoilt and bankrupt actress, had selfishly sold their previous house in an attempt to pay off her gambling debts, resulting in her divorce from Tracy's father, Mike Bolton. Fortunately, Mike had managed to buy a new house for him and his daughter in Richmond, even if it had cost half his savings.

So here Tracy was, in a new room, in a new house, with a pretty unusual neighbour. While she had been helping her father to unpack that morning. Tracy had noticed a young woman in her late twenties going into the house across the road from theirs. She had long, red hair, a stern look on her face and was wearing high heel shoes. She had barely acknowledged the new family apart from a curt nod.

Tracy turned over so that she was looking out of her bedroom window. She was just thinking about how she'd be going to a new school tomorrow when she saw a flickering light coming from the young woman's garden. At first she thought nothing of it. But gradually, she noticed that the flickering had a certain hypnotic rythym to it. Soon she was entranced by it. But she quickly snapped out of her trance when she heard a strange bleating noise coming from the garden.

Tracy could resist it no longer. She was inquisitive by nature and had to find out what was going on in that garden. Careful not to wake her father, she put on her dressing gown and slippers, went downstairs, out the back door and across the road. When she got to the driveway she crouched down, so that she wouldn't be seen by the woman who lived in the house. Slowly, she went over to the garden gat, pushed it open a notch and peered through. What she saw was a sight she would never forget.

There was the young woman in her dressing gown and slippers, also crouched down. In front of her was the source of the light Tracy had seen, an oddly shaped ball of light with several transluscent shards floating around it. In between the two of them was the most unusual animal Tracy had ever seen.

It was a lizard, but one like no lizard Tracy had seen before, either in the zoo or in a book. It was the size of a golden retriever and had four columnar legs, as opposed to a lizard's splayed out ones. Its tail was held rigid and stiff. Its head was nothing like the head of an ordinary lizard. It's snout was flat and slightly rectangular, so the lizard's head looked more like that of a duck or platypus. It was staring at the young woman and crouching rigid with fear.

Surprisingly, the woman showed no signs of fear. Instead, she reached in between the folds of her jacket and pulled out a large carrot, which she offered to the lizard. At first, it did not respond. But then, it sniffed the carrot and once it realised that it was not going to hurt it, nibbled the end of it.

Then, just as the lizard was finishing its carrot, there came a low rumble from the ball of light. A large head stuck through, identical to that of the lizard's but larger. It was followed by two slightly webbed front feet and at least two metres of body. The smaller lizard turned and saw the larger one and scuttled over to it. The large lizard bent its head down and shared a brief nuzzle with the smaller one. Then, the small lizard gave a bleat and headed back through the ball of light. The adult lingered for a little while but soon, it too disappeared into the light ball, which vanished immediately afterwards, leaving the young red headed woman alone in her garden.

Tracy hurried back across the road and back into her room. As she lay in her bed, all she could think about were the creatures she had just seen. There had definitely been something unusual about them. There was nowhere on earth that they existed today. Suddenly it dawned on Tracy. Those lizards she had seen weren't just lizards, they were dinosaurs!


	3. Chapter 3

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 3

All the next morning, Tracy could think of nothing else but the dinosaurs she had seen in the garden last night. As she sat at the breakfast table eating coco pops, she wondered if she should tell her dad about them.

"Dad?"

"Yes love" said Mike.

"Have you ever seen something that you think is just so weird and incredible that you don't know if you should tell anyone?"

Mike turned to his daughter. "How'd you mean?"

Tracy was just about to say so when her dad looked at his watch and realised that it was time for school. Strike one.

Tracy's new school was not far from where she lived so she walked. As she did so, she couldn't help but watch for dinosaurs coming out from behind the bushes, or strange balls of light, like it was part of her normal routine. 'Stop it' she told herself. 'Just stop it. What you saw last night was a dream.' But if she was so confident of it, why did she still feel that last night had been so real?

Eventually she reached her new school, St Maxwell's. It was a competely ordinary looking school not that far from Richmond Park, it had a wide metal gate and was made out of red bricks. The playground was surrounded by a chain link fence. Above the door was the name, St Maxwells. Tracy sighed and walekd through the gate. A new school in a new town with dinosaurs and balls of light thrown in. Tracy was just thinking about it when suddenly she bumped into someone, sending him to the ground.

It was a small, skinny boy who looked to be about her age. He had messy brown hair and eyes that were the same colour, as well as slightly protruding front teeth.

"Oh, sorry about that" said Tracy apologetically. "Are you alright?"

"Fine" replied the boy as he picked himself up and dusted himself down. Then he looked at Tracy. "Are you a new girl?"

"Yes, my name's Tracy Bolton" She held out her hand, which the boy took.

"Harry, Harry Stone" He spoke with a thick Lancashire accent. "I live down on Revenue Street."

"Oh that's where I live too" replied Tracy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I moved into number 26 yesterday with my dad."

"So have you met Jenny Lewis?"

"Who?"

"She lives in the house just across the road from you. Most people around our way don't like her much, but I do."

"Have you even met her then?" asked Tracy.

"Uh, no actually" replied Harry sheepishly.

"So how do you know you like her?"

"Cause she's mysterious" said Harry conspiratorially. "I like people like that."

"OK" said Tracy with a hint of uncertainty to her voice.

"And plus" continued Harry, "when she's around wierd things happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah, people hear wierd noises or some see wierd things, but everyone always forgets about eventually, but not me. Someday, I'm gonna find out what it all means."

"Well, good luck with that" said Tracy as she went into the school building


	4. Chapter 4

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 4

As Tracy sat through school that day, she thought about her new neighbour, Jenny Lewis. Why did wierd things happen around her? Were the wierd things that Harry had talked about dinosaurs? And if so, then what were dinosaurs and balls of light doing in the middle of Richmond? She was still thinking about these things as she left school that afternoon with a particularly ferocious chemistry paper.

Suddenly, she heard a clatter coming from behind the school, where they kept the dustbins. Quickly and quietly, Tracy crept around to see what was going on.

What she saw as she rounded the corner was a small, beige coloured dog the size of a beagle. But it was like no dog Tracy had ever seen in her entire life. It had short, beige coloured fur and a slinky, almost feline body, as well as a long, thin brown tail with a curve to the end of it. It's head was more like that of a rat. except with pointed ears and a shorter snout, and it was definitely much cuter than a rat's. It had overturned one of the dustbins and was foraging for food amongst the spilt contents.

Tracy was so fascinated by the animal that she didn't notice Harry come from around the corner opposite to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I might ask you the same thing" retorted Tracy, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you both doing here?" asked a new voice.

Tracy and Harry both turned to where the voice had come from. Behind the chain link fence was Jenny Lewis. Her long red hair was once again flowing down her back and her face was grave. In her hand she held what looked like one of those controllers one uses for toy cars and planes.

"Don't you kids have homes to be getting back to?"

Tracy and Harry were just about to reply when they saw something that made go completely speechless. Tracy pointed at what she could see. Taking the hint Jenny turned around to see a creature she had hoped never to see again. The pristichampus was stood up on two legs, its forelimbs were held out by its side menacingly, and its tooth lined jaws were wide open and slavering.

Jenny immediately doged out of the way just as the pristichampus lunged at the space she had been in seconds ago. Instead of Jenny, the pristichampus got a mouthful of chain link fence. Not that that seemed to bother it, its teeth made short work of tearing a hole in the fence. The little dog yelped with terror as the creature it had been fleeing from squeezed effortlessly through the hole in the fence. Tracy grabbed Harry by the arm and together, the two ran with the dog towards the school gates, where Jenny was waiting with her car.

"Get in, quick!" barked Jenny. Harry and Tracy scrambled into the car, the dog leapt in after them. Jenny meanwhile, got into the front of ther car. With a roar, the pristichampus hurled itself at the window. Tracy screamed and the dog barked non stop as the pristichampus moved its webbed hands up and down the car window, searching for a weakness in the defences. Fortunately, Jenny drove off, causing the pristichampus to fall forward as the car disappeared from underneath it. It took a look at the car in which its prey had once again escaped, and roared with fury.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 5

Jenny pulled into her driveway at number 52, Revenue Street. She got out and opened the back door of the car. Tracy and Harry stumbled out, the dog following close behind.

"Now listen to me, the both of you" snapped Jenny, "You are not to tell anyone about what you saw just now. You're to forget all about it and carry on with your lives. Is that understood?"

"What about the dog?" asked Tracy, gasping for breath.

Jenny bent down and picked up the dog. "What happens to this animal is for me to decide. Now go home this instant, both of you!"

And without another word, she turned around and went inside her house, taking the dog with her. Meanwhile, Tracy crossed back over the road to her house, furious at what Jenny had just told her. How could she possibly be expected to carry on with her life after what she had just seen?

"Tracy, wait!" cried Harry.

"Yes?"

"That dog, it's no ordinary dog."

"Oh really?" said Tracy sarcastically.

"Yes, its a prehistoric bear dog. They were meant to have become extinct 25 million years ago."

Tracy looked down at the ground for a moment. Now was the time to tell Harry about what she had seen last night.

"Actually Harry, there's something I've got to tell you, about Jenny. Last night, I went into her garden, and I saw two real live dinosaurs."

Harry frowned. "Is that meant to be some kind of crack at me?"

"No, no" said Tracy, "I'll show you, just as soon as I've dropped my stuff off at the house."

* * * * * *

The huge female titanoboa slithered through the forest. She was a 45 foot long snake with dark greenish skin with black patches on it, and she was hungry. In a month's time, she would be mating and after that, she wouldn't eat again until her babies were born, seven months later. So she needed to eat well before that time came, and she had the perfect meal in mind. Her huge size and the time she lived in meant that the only prey that was big enough to satisfy her hunger were crocodiles, particularly pristichampus. For several hours now she had been hunting for a particular pristichampus which she had followed through the anomaly, flicking her forked tongue in and out in order to pull scent molecules. The trail she was following positively reeked of pristichampus. It would not be long now before her hunger was satisfied.

She came to the chain link fence which surrounded St Maxwell's. Slowly, she slithered through the hole made by the prisitchampus' teeth and followed the scent trail across the playground towards the school gates, here the scent was really strong. What a disappointment it was to find her prey not here.

All the same, the scent was still strong, and the titanoboa would follow it until her prey was caught. Flicking her tongue as she went, she slithered off towards Revenue Street.


	6. Chapter 6

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 6

Tracy and Harry crept into Jenny's garden. Tracy scanned the lawn for any signs of the dinosaurs she had seen last night.

"There" she whispered as she spotted one, "Right there". Harry bent down to examine the things that Tracy had spotted. There were two spots on the lawn where the grass has obviously been pressed down by something heavy. He took a look at them before turning back to Tracy.

"Tracy, I'm not too sure if a dinosaur actually made those."

'What! Are you saying you don't believe me then, after you yourself saw a prehistoric dog and were chased by a prehistoric two legged crocodile thing?"

"Look, I do believe that you saw a dinosaur last night" said Harry, "I'm just not sure if a dinosaur made those marks on the lawn."

Suddenly, there was a faint, throaty growling and the sound of sniffing coming from behind the garden fence. Tracy and Harry turned towards the fence just in time to see two webbed hands grasp on to the top of the fence, and a crocodilian head appear above them.

Without stopping to think, Tracy and Harry both dashed to the front of the house and hammered on the door. Jenny opened it, looking cross.

"I thought I told you two to go home."

"Jenny please" cried Tracy, "It's that crocodile thing, he's back!" And indeed, the pristichampus, now down on four legs, was coming up the driveway towards the house.

"Get inside, both of you" said Jenny as she pulled Tracy and Harry indoors. The little bear dog came running into the hallway and jumped up at Harry. But when he sensed the pristichampus, he started barking loudly with terror.

Menawhile, Jenny closed the door behind her and fastened the security chain.

"Alright" she shouted over the pristichampus slamming itself against the door, "That door isn't going to hold out forever." Almost as if on cue, the snout of the pristichampus smashed straight through the door.

"Get into the the living room, all of you" cried Jenny. Tracy, Harry and the dog hurried into the living room to their left and gathered around a small table with a safe on it at the far end. Jenny joined them just as the pristichampus widened the hole it had made and entered the house. As it advanced on its prey, Jenny started pressing various buttons on the safe. But there were so many, and the pristichampus was getting ever closer to the dog it had been pursuing for so long. The dog was huddled up near Harry's leg. It was trapped, the jaws of the pristichmapus were just inches away from it. Suddenly...


	7. Chapter 7

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 7

...The pristichampus was pulled backwards out of the living room and out through the hole it had made in the door, roaring in pain as a full set of backward curving teeth embedded themselves in its left back leg.

"What's happening?" asked Tracy, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"I don't know" replied Jenny, "Let's look out the window and see." So they did.

Outside, a battle was taking place with the pristichampus and an enormous, dark green snake. The pristichampus' leg was bleeding where the titanoboa had bit it. But that didn't stop it from trying desperately to get past the snake and escape to freedom. Sanpping its jaws angrily at the titanoboa, it searched for a way out. Meanwhile, the titanoboa, determined not to lose her prey, kept a close eye on the pristichampus' every move, swaying her coils from side to side in order to block off potential escape routes. Finally, the pristichampus decided that enough was enough and lunged for the nearest coil, sinking its teeth into it. The titanoboa was distracted by her wounded coil long enough for the pristichampus to rise up onto two legs and gallop away back towards the school, it no longer cared about hunting the bear dog. All it wanted now was to get to safety as quickly as possible. Unfortunately for it, the snake was not to be put off so easily and, ignoring the pain in her wound, slithered after the pristichampus.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Jenny turned around and pressed one final button on the safe. Instantly the door swung open, revealing the contents of the safe: a pistol, the controller thing that Jenny had been carrying earlier, a laptop computer and a several photos in a messy pile in the far corner. Jenny took out the controller and the pistol. Then she shut the safe door and headed for her car.

'Wait!" cried Tracy as she and Harry followed behind Jenny, 'We're coming with you!"

"Oh no, absolutely not!" snapped Jenny as she reached the door of her car. "This is dangerous, and besides I don't want two young people of your age getting involved in this!"

"Bit late for that now, don't you think?' retorted Tracy as she opened the car door for her and Harry to get in.

"Oh alright, but you're not to leave the car, do you understand?" said Jenny as she got in and drove towards the school.

* * * * * *

Jenny parked her car in the carpark of St Maxwell's. Tracy leaned forward and pointed at the controller.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Something for locating where those things have come from" replied Jenny.

"What are those things?" asked Tracy.

"The crocodile is called a pristichampus" said Jenny, "I've seen one before and I hoped I would never have the misfortune to see one again, and certainly not here in Richmond."

"What about the snake?"

"It's a titanoboa" said Harry, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"How could you know that?" asked Jenny.

"I happen to know quite a bit about things like that" said Harry. "If that snake is from the same time as a pristichampus, then it must be a titanoboa."

Jenny smiled for the first time since Tracy had met her. "You remind me of this friend I used to have. He was a lot like you."

"So how did you get started on all of this anyway?" asked Tracy, "Chasing dinosaurs with wierd detector things?"

"Tracy" said Jenny, stern again, "There is a time and a place for questions but trying to send a prehistoric crocodile and a giant snake back to their own time period is not one of them!" She got out of the car. "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't leave!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 8

Tracy and Harry waited in the car for twenty minutes, discussing their recent discovery.

'Wow" gasped Harry, "This is amazing. I mean, a real life pristichampus and titanoboa, that is just...wow! But how did they even get here?"

"I think I might know." said Tracy. "Last night, when I saw those dinosaurs, I also saw this really wierd thing, like a big ball of light. And they were going in and out of it. I reckon its some kind of time portal, linking our time to theirs."

Harry was jsut about to express his amazement at the idea when suddenly, there came that all too familiar roar from behind them. The pristichampus was limping as fast as it could towards the car, the titanoboa was not far behind.

The pristichampus clambered over the car, hoping that it would hinder the titanoboa long enough for it to get away. It was right. The car was parked in a position so that the only way the titanoboa would be able to get past would be to go over it. And with her weight, that could take a while.

But the titanoboa was desperate. She needed this meal is she was to survive seven months of pregnancy and starvation, and she was going to have this meal no matter what. If she couldn't get over the car, she would find another way of clearing it from her path. She moved her triangular head underneath the car and with all her might pushed up against it. Gradually, the car was lifted up off the ground, then with one last burst of superhuman strength, the titanoboa flung it clear of the ground and across the car park. Tracy screamed as the car did a full twist in the air and landed on its back. Both she and Harry covered their eyes in order to protect them from the bits of broken glass that flew about the place as the car landed.

Finally, the two children dared to open their eyes just in time to see the tip of the titanoboa's tail vanish as she slithered off into the woods.

"Come on" said Tracy, grabbing Harry's hand. "We need to let Jenny know that those two are on their way!"

******

Meanwhile, Jenny made her way through the woods. According to her detector, the anomaly was very close. If she just turned left at that tree, then right at that bush...there it was, a shining ball of light, a window to another time.

"Jenny!"

Jenny turned around to see Tracy and Harry running towards her. Both children were covered in tiny cuts and bruises.

"I told you to stay in the car! Are you two completely incapable to following orders?" shouted Jenny.

"Jenny listen, its the crocodile and the snake" panted Tracy, out of breath from her running. "They're on their way here right now!"

Sure enough, there came the roar of the pristichampus as it came from behind a nearby bush, its wounded leg causing it to limp. Behind it came the titanoboa, hungry and determined. Jenny grabbed Tracy and Harry and ran behind the nearest oak tree.

Together, they watched as the pristichampus came to a halt by the anomaly and turned to face its opponent, rearing up on its hind legs, a feat which obviously caused it some pain. It roared at the titanoboa, which came to a halt and stared up at her prey with lidless eyes. For a moment, the two prehistoric reptiles stayed where they were, each perfectly capable of killing the other. Suddenly the titanoboa struck with efficiency that only a snake could perform. Grabbing the pristichampus' throat, she sent her and her prey hurtling backwards through the anomaly, so that soon, only her tail was left in the present, and soon, that slithered through the anomaly.

Jenny, Tracy and Harry came out from behind the oak tree and stood in front of the anomaly.

"What is that?' asked Tracy.

"I suppose you might call it a doorway in time" replied Jenny "To a world we can scarcely imagine."

Suddenly the anomaly began to expand in and out, until eventually, it dissappeared altogether.

"So, how did you get started on all this then?" asked Harry.

Jenny sighed and turned to him. "Well, you've seen to much already. I suppose I'll have to tell you."


	9. Chapter 9

The Jenny Lewis Chronicles

Episode 1

Chapter 9

Jenny pressed the buttons on her safe once more. Again, the door swung open. Jenny took out everything inside and took it over to the sofa, where Tracy and Harry now sat.

"Now, I think you should first know a bit about me." said Jenny. "About six months ago, I worked in central London, as a public relations manager. And one day, I got asked to be a PR agent for a secret security service, at a building called the ARC. While I was there, I met this team, who were trained to deal with creatures like the ones we just saw." She sighed. "I saw amazing things while I worked for them, sabre-toothed tigers, dinosaurs big enough to attack planes , even creatures from the future."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Harry, "You mean there's future creatures too?"

"That's right" said Jenny.

"So why did you quit?" asked Tracy.

"Let's just say I came too close for comfort to a futuristic fungus" said Jenny. "Anyway, after that, I vowed that I would forget about everything I had seen at the ARC, the creatures, my friends on the team, all of it. I moved down to Richmond in order to start a new life. And when I was unpacking, I found this in one of my bags."

She reached down and picked up her anomaly detector. "A present from a friend of mine. He was a very bright young man. He said that in case I changed my mind about dealing with anomalies, I'd have this to help me." She sighed. "I tried so hard to forget like I promised myself I would, but the fact was, I couldn't. Everytime I heard this thing go off, I could never resist the urge to pack my gun and drive off to the anomaly site."

She pause for a minute before going on. "Anyway, one day, I actually did meet up with my old friends from the team. And although I wasn't perpared to come back to the team, I decided that I would do what we always used to do, dealing with creatures and anomalies here in Richmond. And I had hoped to do it on my own." She turned to Tracy and Harry. "But after meeting you two, I'm not so sure that I want to."

"Really?" said Tracy.

"Yes, you two are probably the bravest fourteen year olds I've ever met. You risked your lives to warn me about the creatures, just like a true anomaly team member would."

"So, changing the subject a bit" said Harry, "How do you actually know what all these different creatures actually are?"

Jenny picked up her laptop and turned it on. She clicked on an icon on the screen saying 'Creature Database." Instantly, several smal files appeared on the screen, labelled with the names of time periods e.g. Silurian, Carboniferous, Permian. Jenny clicked on the file which read Eocene. Up on the screen appeared a picture of a pristichampus, along with facts, strengths and weaknesses.

"This was sent to me by the young man whom I used to work with" said Jenny. "It tells me all about the various creatures that we encountered and that the team are still encountering. Everytime they encounter a new creature, he sends a file about it to me.

"What about the snake?" asked Tracy. "Where's it?"

"It isn't in the files at the moment, but no to worry" said Jenny, "I'll just send an email to my friend and he'll send me back a file about that creature."

"And the dinosaurs last night" said Tracy, "What are they?"

Jenny exited the Eocene file and clicked on the one which read Cretaceous. This time, many different files appeared, Jenny clicked on the one with a picture of the duck-billed lizard on it.

'There it is' she said "A maiasaura, Cretaceous period, diet: herbivore."

Suddenly, the little bear dog came running into the room and leapt into Harry's lap and started licking his face.

"Oh my, I forgot all about him!" exclaimed Jenny. She reached for her phone and started dialing. "I'd better just call up the anomaly team and they'll come and pick him up."

"Oh no, please, Jenny" said Harry, "Look, he really likes me and I kinda like him. Can I keep him?"

"Of course not!" cried Jenny, "He's a prehistoric animal, and anyway, what would your parents say?"

"I'll think of some way of making them let me keep it" said Harry, "Please can I keep him?"

Jenny sighed and then cancelled her call. "Well, now that I think about it, one of my friends from the team kept her own prehistoric lizard in her flat. But you are going to have to think of a name for it."

Harry thoughtfully stroked the bear dog's ears for a moment. "I've got it" he said at last. "This is a bear dog right? So why don't I call him something like, I don't know, Yogi Dog?"

Tracy laughed and Jenny forced back a giggle. "Well, I suppose it does have quite a nice ring to it" She walked over to the sofa and stroked the bear dog. "Alright Harry, he's your Yogi Dog now."

Harry smiled and stroked his new, cool prehistoric pet. Life was going to be very different here on Revenue Street from now on, very different.


End file.
